Night at the Museum and The Frozen Heart
by bioinfinitedoctorwhofairytales
Summary: Larry Daley has a sister named Elizabeth Daley, what he doesn't know is that she has powers that was hidden from him when he was a child, Elizabeth has accidentally put a Eternal Winter in New York and mostly near the Museum of Natural History.
1. Chapter 1

_Conceal don't feel, CONCEAL DON'T FEEL, CONCEAL DON'T FEEL! _Elizabeth Daley screamed in her mind as she walked into the New York History Museum, she was the sister of Larry Daley, she had been hiding her powers from him ever since she was 8, she use to spend a lot of time with Larry until she hurt Larry by accident with her powers when Larry was only 7 years old, their parents took Larry to a special doctor (Doctor who) and had to take away Larry's memories of Elizabeth's powers, through almost her whole life, she always keeps hearing Larry beg and cry to come out with him and build a snowman. (**This is when they were toddlers, almost the same age as Elsa and Anna**.) Elizabeth's dad was very close to her, because he tried almost everyday to help her get control of her powers.

Until Elizabeth had to be on her own and stay in her room almost forever because of her parent's death in a car crash, She and Larry never talked to each other ever again, they would always avoid each other, their Aunt only took care of them. But Elizabeth had to come to visit the museum just to talked with her brother about the party they are going to have tonight in the museum.

"Hey Larry."

"Oh! Hi Elizabeth!"

"Larry, I just came to talk about the party tonight."

"Oh, umm, you're going to have to talk Mr. Mcphee about that, he is the one who made the idea to have a 50th Anniversary Party of The Museum Natural History

"Oh, do you know where his office is? Or where he is?"

"Well, right now he is busy with something, so..."

"I'll talk to him later in the afternoon, bye Larry."

"Bye Elizabeth." Then Elizabeth was happy when she was finally talking to Larry almost in her whole life. She misses him.

At Elizabeth's house-

"Conceal, don't feel, make one wrong move and everyone will know." Elizabeth sighed. She is always comfortable when she is alone, but not when Larry is around, she always feared that she might hurt her little brother. Larry was 43 years old and Elizabeth was 44 years old. She hates it that she has to wear gloves all the time, making her hands sweaty and not able to pick up stuff, but it is the only way that will keep Elizabeth from showing her powers.

She was worried that people at the museum will start asking her why does she wear gloves in September? _I'll just say I have a thing about dirt and germs. _Elizabeth thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later afternoon, Elizabeth decides not to talk with Mr. Mcphee and decided to just come to the party, relax a bit and then leave, before anybody gets hurt, Elizabeth just wants to spend time with her brother at the museum, _It's only for today Elizabeth, just calm down, and it's agony to wait, Oh, dad, if you were only here to help me. _Elizabeth practice one more time by holding a candle stick and a brush, it took 30 seconds for the whole thing to freeze.

"Okay I am ready now." Elizabeth said to herself...

By the time Elizabeth drove to the museum, she was ready now and she took a deep breath and wore her nice blue long gloves and walked into the museum, music and lights were almost everywhere, and Elizabeth sees her brother talking to Rebecca Hutman, which is his girlfriend.

_"Oh well I just go and talked to him later." _Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth then sat down at a table and remembered, _The gloves will help Elizabeth, See? Conceal it,"_

_"Don't feel it. Elizabeth replied to her dad, then both said,_

_"Don't let it show."_

_"Dad, why was I born with these powers?"_

_"Because Elizabeth, you have a gift of beauty and Intelligence, use your powers wisely, use it for good."_

_"How do I thaw the ice?"_

_"Love Elizabeth, Love will thaw."_

Elizabeth loved both of her parents, but her mom was always out doing business and spend a little time with Elizabeth and spend more with Larry, that's why they weren't close anymore. Elizabeth chose to stay in her room almost the rest of her life because her parent's died of a car crash during a storm.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Elizabeth heard Larry.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the nice guy?

"Oh hey Larry!"

"Did you know that Dr. Mcphee purchased another exhibit from North pole?"

"Did he? When?"

"This morning after you left."

"What is the exhibit called?"

"The Arendelle Sisters."

"Oh sounds pretty cool!"

"Yeah, did you know that Elsa who is one of the sister, have ice powers back then?"

"Really wow!" Elizabeth couldn't believe that she is not the only one that has ice power, maybe her father was right when he said something about,"Elizabeth, you are not the only one that has these powers." But she didn't know who.

"Umm, Larry? Can we see the North Pole Exhibit?"

"You mean the Arendelle Sisters."

"Right sorry, can I just see them?"

"Ok then." Larry then guided Elizabeth to the display of The Arendelle sisters, _wow, they look so beautiful, _Elizabeth thought, Elsa was in her Coronation dress and Anna was in her green dress, she then saw Larry looking at Anna mostly.

"Uh Larry?"

"What? Oh! Right, uh, sorry." Then Larry walked off.

"Hey! Do you like that redheaded girl?"

"Wha-t no! I mean- mean that I like her as a friend okay?"

"Uh huh.." Elizabeth said as she walked back to the exhibit, and she then read the wikipedia of them.

_**The Arendelle Sisters:**_

_**"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, also known as The Snow Queen, Elsa, such as intentionally cursing Arendelle with an eternal winter.**_

_**Additionally, this theory was false, according to the legend,Elsa looks poised, regal and reserved, but in reality, she lives in fear as she wrestles with a mighty secret—she was born with the power to create ice and snow. It's a beautiful ability, but also extremely dangerous. Haunted by the moment her magic nearly killed her younger sister Anna, Elsa has isolated herself, spending every waking minute trying to suppress her growing powers. Her mounting emotions trigger the magic, accidentally setting off an eternal winter that she can't stop. She fears she's becoming a monster and that no one, not even her sister, can help her. Anna is the younger child in the royal family of Arendelle. Her older sister, Elsa, is born with the power to create and control ice and snow. As children, they enjoy the life of princesses using Elsa's abilities to create a winter wonderland for their enjoyment. Another theory is that Elsa accidentally froze Anna's heart and an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, Anna then tried to get to Kristoff, she saw Hans about to kill her sister, Elsa, she then sacrificed for her sister, she then froze, until saving Elsa is an act of love. She was thawed."**_

"Huh." Is all Elizabeth can say.

"Do you like the new exhibit?" Elizabeth got startled by Dr. Mcphee.

"Geez!"

"Wha? Sorry."

"It's okay, are they real?"

"Well, I don't know, it's a theory, but most of it is true."

"Oh."

"Well then, I must be going." Then Mcphee walked out of the room.

_Now I can talk to Larry. _Elizabeth thought.

"Hey Larry, can I talk to you?"

"Oh sure."

"Larry, when does everything come to life?"

"What? You knew?"

"Um, yeah?"

"All this time? I was about to tell you."

"Really? Well, now you don't have to." Elizabeth smiled.

"Uh, Elizabeth?" Larry looked behind her.

"What?" Elizabeth turned around to see Anna and Elsa looking around the museum.

"Oh. My. God." Elizabeth said as she saw Larry looking at Anna.

"Larry..."

"What? Oh! Uh- I-I-'m Larry Da-l-ley." Elizabeth then elbowed him in the ribs and give a look that says, "_pull yourself together bro!" _

The 18 year old Princess Anna giggled and Queen Elsa finds it amusing.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Daley, this is my sister Princess Anna."

_"_Hi!" The princess said dorkly and snorted. Larry was smiling.

_"_Oh, I forgot this is my sister, Elizabeth Daley."

"Hello, and welcome to the Museum of Natural History."

"Thank you and also I-" Elsa gasped. She saw Hans smiling so friendly.

"Hi Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and who is this lovely maiden?" Hans said as he gently took Elizabeth hand and kissed it, making her a little bit blush.

"That's my sister." Larry said a bit accusing.

"Oh sorry sir, and who are your names?"

"Larry, Larry Daley, and my sister's name is Elizabeth Daley."

"Elizabeth? Nice name." Making Elizabeth blush a little bit more.

"HANS!" Anna screamed.

"What are you doing here Hans!?"

"Excuse me?"

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE!?" Anna repeated again.

"I don't what your talking about Princess Anna!"

"Yes you do! You tried to kill Elsa and Me!"

"What? NO! I would never do such a thing!"

"Yes you would, to take over Arendelle!"

"Uh, Anna?"

"Yes Elizabeth?" Anna said back in her innocent voice.

"I don't think Hans remembers."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that this is before, when he did all that stuff."

"Oh, sorry Prince Hans, lost my temper."

"Uh, it's okay, my lady Elizabeth, would you care for a walk around this museum?"

"Of course Hans!" Elizabeth smiled. _Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all! _Elizabeth thought again.

"Uh, Elizabeth, I'll just be right here." Larry said as he looked carefully at Hans and Elizabeth. Elizabeth mouthed behind Hans,"I'll be fine." And she turned back to Hans.

"Hans, where do you want to go?"

"Can you show me the room downstairs?"


	3. Chapter 3 Powers revealed

"Downstairs? That's where Ahkmunrah's tablet is!"

"Really? Can you show me?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Please, I know you can trust me."

"Okay fine." Then Elizabeth lead Hans downstairs, where Ahkmunrah's tablet it.

"There it is Hans. The tablet of Ahkmunrah."

"That's really beautiful, hey, what is that sound?" Hans looked upstairs. It was the sound of music that was playing upstairs, Elizabeth gasped she forgot about the party and she was wearing gloves, she needs to leave.

"I got to go."

"Wait, what? But we just started knowing each other!"

"I know Hans! But I really got to go."

Larry saw Elizabeth heading out the door, and when she was about inches away from the door, Larry called from behind her,

"Elizabeth! Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"The party is not even over yet!"

"I just want to go!"

"Fine then! Shut the door in my face again!"

"You have no idea what I've been through Larry!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Elizabeth then thought about what her father said to her,"_Elizabeth, one day you will have to show your powers."_

Elizabeth removed her gloves and concentrate,"_Don't conceal, show them your powers, you could just run away." _Elizabeth thought and then... everything in the museum froze,

Everybody gasped and looked at her and a business man yelled at Elizabeth,"Monster! Monster!" Elizabeth frowned and heard Larry whispered her name in disbelief.

Elizabeth was free, she ran out of the museum and heard Larry calling out her name,"ELIZABETH!" Elizabeth ignored him and keep on running and running, until Larry couldn't see her anymore, Larry friends saw what happened, Dr. Mcphee was shocked, everybody was, Larry overheard the business man saying,"She is a monster, we have to go after her!"

"NO!" Larry yelled, he can't believe people are going against his sister.

"Are you a monster too?!"

"No, I am completely ordinary! And that is my sister, your going against!"

"She nearly killed us!"

"She only froze the floor!"

"It was a accident! I think she was scared!"

"Yeah and she didn't mean it!" Larry heard Nick behind him.

"Hmph, it looks like she mean it!"

"I will be the one to find her! I need volunteers!" Larry looked around, he saw Mcphee raising his hand and Nicky raising his hand and he saw four more people raising their hands, Elsa, Anna, Hans and Rebecca.

"Okay then, let's find my sister!"

Meanwhile-

Elizabeth was crying, until she reached her home, she packed everything and she got her frozen book, she found a page that she could fly with her powers. Elizabeth sprinkled a bit of snowflakes from her hands and it kind of grow her own wings, she looked back at her home and flew away...


	4. Chapter 4 Frozen Heart

Elizabeth flew to Canada and found a mountain nearby and started to walk over there, she started to think about the song her mother wrote, it was called,"Let it go." Elizabeth started to sing it in her head,

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen,

A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be, Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Then Elizabeth started to use her powers to make a castle.

My power flurries through the air into the ground!

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. Elizabeth went outside and looks over the city, "I'm never going back, The past is in the past! And I'll rise like the break of dawn, That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Elizabeth was done making her castle, she went outside again and looked at it, "Whoa, if Larry was here, he would be shocked and amaze at what I have done!" Elizabeth went back in and was unpacking her stuff, she found a blue dress, with sequins, and see-through-sleeves, Elizabeth thought it matched her powers, so she decided to wear it, it looked so beautiful on her.

But Elizabeth focused on how she was free and alone... but she was free!

Larry and his friends went to Elizabeth's house and found out, she was not there.

"Where could have she gone?" Rebecca said.

"Hey, I found something!" Hans said as he picked up a book called "Frozen."

"Frozen? What's is it about?"

"Uh, Mr. Daley, It's for Elizabeth, this book was created for her, ever since she was young, I think." Hans looked for the author's name, but no name was there.

"There's no author." Elsa looked for something else, she saw something under the Elizabeth's couch, it seems to be a bag, with blue dust, it was glittering.

"Blue dust?" Anna saw the label, it says "Teleportation"

"This could take us where Elizabeth is!" Elsa handed Larry the bag.

"But how do we do it?" Dr. Mcphee asked.

"Hans check that book, it might show us how to teleport to her." Larry said.

Hans looked for a page, and he found a page called "Teleport."

"I think I found it." Hans handed the book to Larry.

Teleport:

Step 1: You get a handful of dust and go to the nearest fireplace.

Step 2: Yell out whatever you want to go or yell out to take you to a friend or a relative.

A Note:

You could teleport with only with six people If you want them to go with you.

"Oh, okay, that could bring all of us to where Elizabeth is."

Larry and 5 of his friends went to the fireplace and Larry shouted,"Take me to my sister, Elizabeth Daley!"

Poof of smoke and they're gone.

They landed near onto a mountain and when they got up, they saw an ice stairs that leads too... Elizabeth's castle.

"Whoa!" Anna said.

"Now that's ice!" Larry said.

"I think I might cry." Hans said as he was about to cry.

"Go ahead, we won't judge." Elsa replied and she was the first one to walk on the stairs.

"That's a one bloody castle!" Dr. Mcphee exclaimed.

"Yep, I totally agree." Rebecca said. They all walk onto the stairs, Larry was about to knock, until he thought about his childhood, Elizabeth shutting the door into his face.

"Just knock." Larry and his friends screamed, when they saw a talking snowman, "Am I alright?"

Anna screamed and kicked the snowman's head off, and the snowman's head landed into Mcphee's hands.

"Hello!" The snowman said.

"Your creepy." And Mcphee tossed the head back to Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna tossed it back.

"Whoa! Back at you!" And the snowman's body was walking towards Anna.

"Ew, ew, With the body!" And threw the snowman's head on the body and the snowman's head was upside down.

"Wait, what am I looking at? Why are you guys hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"Hold on." Nicky walked towards the snowman and put his head back.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome!"

"Now I am all complete!"

"Well, almost." Nick pulled out a carrot from his backpack and accidentally shoved it in the snowman's face.

"Whoa!"

"Oh! I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Are you kidding? I am wonderful! It's so cute, it's like a little baby's unicorn." The snowman touched his carrot nose as Nick pushed the thick part of the carrot into his head.

"Whoa! I love it even more! Okay, let's do this again, hello everyone I am Olaf!" Larry knelt in front of the snowman and thought about that name.

"Olaf? Of course Olaf!" Larry remembered his sister making a snowman and she called it "Olaf."

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Larry Daley, and this is Rebecca, Nicky, Elsa, Anna, Hans and Mcphee."

"Oh hello!"

"Larry, how is there a talking snowman?" Rebecca questioned.

"Olaf, did Elizabeth make you?" Larry asked as he saw Mcphee pulling out his stick, which is his arm.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think you can tell us the way?"

"Yeah why?"

"How does this work?" Mcphee whispered until Olaf's stick smacked him.

"Ow!"

"Stop Hans! Trying to focus here!" Elsa snickered until Mcphee glared at her.

"I'll tell you why, we need Elizabeth to come back to New York and fix the museum, she accidentally froze everything." Hans said.

"Oh! Yeah, she kind of made a "Snow Curse" in New York after she left." Larry said.

Olaf gasped,"She did?"

"Well, not on purpose Olaf." Anna stated.

"So it was an accident then?"

"Yeah it was." Anna replied. Larry went back to the ice door and knock 2 times, it open, but no one was there.

"Guys, I think you should wait here."

"What?" Nicky whined.

"Nicky, she might accidentally lose control of her powers, and might hurt all of you."

"Oh fine!" Anna said.

Larry walked into Elizabeth's ice castle and looked around, it was so beautiful, there was a frozen fountain and beautiful two staircase that leads where Elizabeth is standing.

"Larry?" Elizabeth couldn't believe it, Larry was here? In Canada, but how?

"Whoa, Elizabeth you look different, it's a good different, and where did you get wings?And this place is amazing!" Larry exclaimed.

"Thank you Larry, I've never knew what I was capable of and long story about my wings." Elizabeth wings was glowing blue.

"I'm sorry, what happen out there, if I'd know-"

"No, no, you don't to apologized, but you need to go... please."

"But I just got here Elizabeth, my friends are outside, waiting for you to come out and fix New York.

"Fix?"

"You kind of froze everything in the museum and, and..."

"And what?"

"Eternal winter in New York?"

"How did that happen?!"

"Well..."

Flashback-

"Okay, let's go find my sister!" Larry and his friends went outside, and it was snowing and ground was ice.

"Snow? Ice?" Anna questioned.

"Ahk?" Larry said as Ank was going outside.

"Larry, Elizabeth set an eternal winter, mostly near the museum."

"What?" Elsa gasped.

"Can we thawed or something?" Hans asked.

"No, you can't thaw it."

"But there has to be a way!" Rebecca said panickly.

"I'm sorry, there isn't."

"Someone please catch...me..." Mcphee fainted, Larry catch Mcphee as he almost fell.

"Is he alright dad?" Nicky said.

"Yeah, he's fine."

End of flashback-

"Larry? Larry!" Elizabeth snapped Larry back into his reality.

"Wha- I'm okay."

"Listen, Larry, I don't know how to thaw it."

"But you know how, don't you?"

"Just because I have ice powers doesn't mean I can thaw it!" Elizabeth was starting to yell.

"Elizabeth calm down, we could thaw it together!"

"I CAN'T... THAW... IT!" Elizabeth screamed as she tried to put up a block of ice in front of Larry, but instead of making a block of ice, Elizabeth powers hits Larry in the chest.

Larry fell to the ground, clutching his shirt, Larry's friends heard what happen and Larry heard Rebecca called out his name until he passed out...


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth heard a woman's voice calling out her brother's name, she recognized that woman's voice, it was Rebecca, and Elizabeth turned around and gasped, her brother was on the floor, unconscious, Elizabeth thinks at first he is dead, but when she saw him breathing she was relieved, she hope she didn't give him a frozen heart, what The Doctor said about.

"What did you do? What happen?" Rebecca was softly crying and she didn't notice Elizabeth blue sparking wings.

"It's not my fault!"

"Then how did he became unconscious Aunt Elizabeth? and how did you get wings?" Elizabeth heard Nicky behind her and saw 5 more people, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Mcphee and Olaf.

"Hi my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elizabeth can't believe that her imagination friend is alive!

"You built me remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

"Um, I think so?" Olaf was moving his hands.

"Olaf, now is not the time to talk something like this in the middle of an accident." Elsa said.

"Sorry."

"What happen here?" Hans said.

Elizabeth sighed,"I accidentally hit Larry with my powers."

"How?" Anna asked.

"Larry was telling me that- you know what? You all have to go!"

"No... we... are not going... without you Elizabeth." Larry coughed and began to wake up.

"Larry! You okay?" Rebecca said.

"I'm fine." Larry lied, he wasn't fine, he feels so cold all of the sudden.

"What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Uh Larry we have to go." Rebecca said as she look around Elizabeth's castle, ice spikes were starting to come out.

"No, we are not leaving without you Elizabeth!"

"Yes you are Larry!" Elizabeth then wave her hands and a poof of mist poof on the ground and an ice monster came from the ground and his eyes glowed blue, everybody except Olaf was afraid of him, Olaf was not,"Hi Little Brother!" Everybody looked at him.

"What? He is my brother we are like the same!"

"Olaf,- Elsa was interrupted by the ice monster picking her and everybody up and carrying them to the door.

"Stop put us down!" Anna yelled.

"Go away!" The ice monster said while he dropped them, everybody was screaming until they dropped to the ground.

"Heads up!" Olaf yelled, when the monster throw Olaf's head onto a rock, where Mcphee was helping Anna up from the snow. They both duck when Olaf said,"Watch out for my butt!"

"It is not nice to throw people!" Rebecca yelled as she picked up a handful of snow and was about to throw it when Larry said,"Whoa, whoa! Calm down feisty pants! Calm down!"

"All right! Alright!"

"Just let the snowman be Rebecca!"

"I'm calm!"

"Good!" But Rebecca throw the snowball anyway at the ice monster!

"Oh come on!" Hans said.

"See? Now you made him mad!" Mcphee yelled.

"You guys go I will distract him!" Olaf said. Then everybody went into different directions, but the monster focused on Rebecca and Larry who was running away until they slipped on a hill.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Larry said as he landed safely on the snow as Rebecca was spinning and knock Larry over.

"Whoa stop!" Larry said as he prevented Rebecca from falling off the cliff.

"It's a hundred foot drop!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"It's two hundred." Larry felt a breeze inside his body, Elizabeth must have struck me. I was unconscious and heard Rebecca calling out my name, oh my god I need to go back.

"Hey, I think I still have a rope from Nicky's bag." Rebecca said as she took out the rope and tied it to a tree.

"Okay, what if we fall?" Larry asked Rebecca.

"It'll be landing like a pillow, hopefully." Larry tied the rope on Rebecca's waist.

"Okay, Rebecca, on three!"

"Yeah, you tell when to go! I was born ready yes!"

"One, Two-" Larry never got to finish when Rebecca jumped too early.

"THREE!"

"What the- WHOA!" Larry fell along with Rebecca, until the rope tugged on the tree.

"That happened!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Then Olaf came on top of the cliff and slid down and said,"Man, I am out of shape." Olaf fix himself and started to look for Rebecca and Larry.

"Hey, Larry, Rebecca! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there. Then "Marshmallow" came up behind him.

"Hey! We were just talking about you! All good things, all good things! Wait, NO!" Olaf saw Marshmallow walking towards the tree, that still has the rope.

"This is not making much of a different's is it!" Olaf held on and screamed when Marshmallow swing him off of his ice leg.

"Olaf!" Larry saw Olaf falling.

"Hang in there guys!"

"Go, go faster! Larry! Wait what?" Rebecca felt her being pulled up from Marshmallow, and by the time they reach to Marshmallow's face he said,

"Don't come baccccckkkk!" Frost went out of Marshmallow mouth and Rebecca and Larry were covered in it.

"We won't!" Rebecca yelled as she untied Larry's rope and her's and they both fell down.

"Hey, you were right just like a pillow!" Larry said as he was stuck into the snow.

"Olaf!"

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Then Rebecca came up from the snow and said,"You're legs are over there!"


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayed

"Oh! Do me a favor grab my butt!" Rebecca grabbed Olaf's body and place it under Olaf's head.

"That feels so much better!" Then Elsa, Anna, Hans, Nicky and Mcphee was running towards them.

"You guys are okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we are fine, I just need some help getting out of the snow." Larry replied. Hans came over and pulled him up.

"There we go." Hans said.

"Oh! thanks...OHH! What are we going to do? She threw me out, we can't go back to New York with the weather like this and there's your museum business Rebecca and-" Larry was interrupted by Rebecca,

"Hey don't worry about my job...worry about your hair!" Rebecca looked at Larry's hair,

"What? We just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair!"

"No, but your hair are turning white!" Anna said as she went over to Larry.

"White?" Larry took a mirror from Rebecca.

"It's because she struck you isn't it?" Elsa said.

"Does it look bad Rebecca?"

"No." Rebecca replied. Then Olaf's head popped in front of them and said to Rebecca,

"You hesitated." Rebecca was shocked, how could Olaf know this? She really loved Larry, but she wasn't ready to tell him, she was just a friend to Larry.

"No! I-I didn't, Larry you need some help."

"Okay! Where are we going?" Olaf said.

"To my friends that lived around here." Rebecca replied.

"Guys, I found a letter in a bottle, here in the snow!" Nicky said as he picked it up and open the bottle, took the letter out and gave it to Elsa.

_May 19th, 1802._

_Dear Elsa, your father and I are going to the Northern isles to meet my sister, who is your aunt and who will be coming to your coronation, and sweetie, remember that you have a child that is in another DKJI#N#ONIO -Love Ethel and Hector._

Elsa was shocked, she had a child?, since when?

"Guys! Come on! We got to go to Rebecca's friends." Olaf said excitedly.

Meanwhile-

Elizabeth was walking back and forth,"Control it, don't feel, don't feel!" Elizabeth yelled, she was scared and she saw spikes starting to come out of the ice walls. Marshmallow was looking at her in confusion,

"Sorry Marshmallow, I'm just worried about my brother and his friends too." Then Marshmallow nodded and grunted.

"I know, I know, maybe I should look for them." Then Marshmallow jumped out of his seat and shook his snow head.

"Well, why not?" Elizabeth asked. Marshmallow did a "dangerous world out there" sign language.

"Oh." Was all Elizabeth could say.

Back to Larry-

"Here we are!" Rebecca said as she went over the house and knocked, then when the door opened, there was just trolls.

"Trolls? I remember them, they helped me and Kristoff." Anna exclaimed. Larry and the others just looked at them.

"Rebecca brought visitors and a boy!" One of the trolls said.

"Guys, is Master Pabbie here? Something is wrong with Larry." Rebecca asked. Then a rock rolled towards the crew and rolled into Master Pabbie.

"Something IS wrong." Pabbie said then he gestured Larry to come over and held his hands.

"You have a frozen heart Larry and you are in danger, and you will be frozen solid."

"Well, can you thaw it?!" Rebecca was panicking.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, if it was his head, I could cure it, but there is one cure that can heal him, the act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"Erica! My wife! She could thaw it, she still loves me!" Larry yelled. Then he almost fainted, Rebecca held onto him.

"We need to find a way back to New York! Wait, Anna do you have some of the blue dust left?" Mcphee asked.

"Hold on... let me just..." Anna reached inside her bag and took out a smaller bag with the dust.

"Okay guys, ready?" Anna said. All of them nodded.

"Wish us luck trolls?" Elsa said.

"Oh! Good luck!" All of the trolls yelled.

"NEW YORK! ERICA'S HOUSE!" Anna screamed and throw the dust to the ground and all of them vanished.

Meanwhile-

Marshmallow saw a couple of people walking towards the castle and alerted Elizabeth to go upstairs and hide. Elizabeth did as she was told to, and heard men coming inside her castle a heard one of them saying,"Lookout! My daughter could be here!" She recognized that voice, but couldn't think of that person, she concentrated and...DAD?

Elizabeth stepped outside of her room and looked at Marshmallow who was now on the ground, she doesn't want her friend being killed, so she yelled to the men,

"Stop! Don't hurt my friend, he was trying to protect me!" Her dad looked shocked and ordered his men to stop.

"Elizabeth?" Her dad came towards her and hugged her.

"Dad? Your alive! But how? I thought you died!" Elizabeth hugged him back.

"I will explain, come." Elizabeth followed him out, and they sat on the ice stairs.

"When your mother got killed in the car crash, she went into a dimension that took her into the 1800s, as for me, I lost my mind and got sent to a hospital for a while and they sent me to Canada, and before we got into the car crash, I had to use the same magic that the doctor used on Larry, so you won't remember that you had a mother and that you had me."

"Why?" Elizabeth replied.

"Because if you tried looking for your mother, you might get sent to the dimension."

"Father, who is my mother?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry, also your mother lost her memories after that." Elizabeth hugged her dad.

Back at New York- (Midnight)-

"Just hold on." Rebecca said as she took off her coat and place it around Larry, he was getting weaker and turning blue by the minute as they were in Mcphee's car.

"We're here! Hurry up guys! Before he gets frozen." Hans yelled as he went over to the side of the car, open the door for Larry and Rebecca, Larry went over to the door and knocked, Erica was there and held onto Larry, then Larry shouted,

"Guys, remember, you have to be at the museum by sunrise, if not, you'll turn to dust!" Anna, Elsa and Hans nodded and went off. Nicky and Olaf and Mcphee stayed though.

"Make sure he's safe!" Rebecca yelled as Larry looked behind him and looked at Rebecca as the door closed. Rebecca was sad, then she, Nicky, Olaf, Mcphee walked off to the museum. Except that Olaf stayed behind, he went over to the window and saw what happened.

In Erica's house-

"Larry, what happened out there?" Erica asked, she knew this plan will worked on him.

"Erica you have to kiss me!" Erica looked confused.

"What?"

"Now!"

"Whoa, slow down Larry what happened to you?" Erica asked again, she wants this plan to work, then she will get the money.

"Elizabeth struck me with her powers."

"Powers, what powers?" Erica could not believe this type of talk.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"True love's kiss, of course." Erica leaned over to Larry about to kiss him and...

"Oh Larry, if only there was someone out there who loved you." Erica went over to the other window and closed the blinds.

"What? Erica, you said you'd did." Larry was confused, why did she say that?

"Oh my god, you were so desperate for love! You just went at me just like that! Of course after we actually got married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elizabeth, so I could get her will, which is her money." Then Erica went over to the fireplace with a jar of water and poured it.

"Erica! No please!" Larry begged as he fell to the floor.

"So, now your about to die, I could just get Elizabeth out of my way and get that will."

"Your no-o match for Elizabeth." Larry managed to say. Erica kneel down to him and place her hand under his chin,

"No, YOUR no match for Elizabeth." Then Erica grabbed her keys and was about to open the door until...

"You won't get away with this." Larry strained his voice.

"Oh, I already have." Then Erica smirked as she went out the door.

Meanwhile-

Olaf gasped and manages to key lock with his carrot, the lock on the window and climbed inside, he found Larry laying on the ground, coughing.

"Larry! Oh no, wait here." Olaf said as he noticed a fireplace, he got a match, lit it and place it into the fireplace. He gasped, looking at the beautiful sight.

"Olaf, get away from there!" Larry said.

"Whoa, so this is heat, I love it. Oh! But don't touch it!" Olaf ran towards Larry and helped him up near the fireplace.

"Larry, I saw what happened!" Larry looked relieved, thank god someone found him.


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble and Trapped

"Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt." Olaf sat right next to Larry.

Meanwhile-

Mcphee was at the museum, worried about Larry, while Rebecca was stalling, Mcphee came to her and said,

"Hey, what's wrong Rebecca?" He asked.

"It's about Larry, should I go back?" Rebecca replied, Mcphee looked at Anna and Nicky who told him to tell Rebecca.

"Maybe you-" Mcphee was interrupted by Erica's barging into the museum, and putting on a fake smile, but Mcphee and Rebecca knew better.

"Erica! What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Larry right now." Mcphee asked.

"Oh! Um... I already thawed Larry, he just needed some rest at my house." Then Erica tried to walk off, but Mcphee grabbed her arm. Rebecca was just looking at the two of them.

"No, you didn't, and I could tell you are lying." Mcphee said.

"Fine, you've got me, and I already got backup, so you won't able to stop me." Erica used her free hand to pull out a gun from her purse and pointed it at Mcphee's face.

"You let go of me and I will let you free." Erica then smirked.

"Go on then, do it." Mcphee waited for his end, Erica was about to pull the trigger until Rebecca punch her in the face, Erica's gun fell out of her hand, and Rebecca kicked it far away from Erica.

"Sit down, shut up!" Rebecca yelled as she was standing over Erica, who's lips are bleeding.

"I already told you, that I got backup already." Erica then smirked again, until Rebecca heard Mcphee saying,"LOOKOUT!" Before everything went black. Anna ran while holding onto Nicky's hand towards Prince Hans.

Back at Larry and Olaf-

"We are not leaving here until we can find someone who loves you and can thaw your heart...got any ideas?" It was silent until Larry spoke up,

"I don't even know what love is anymore..." Olaf turn towards Larry and said,

"I do, love is putting someone else's needs before yours, you like, Rebecca bringing you back to Erica and left you forever, she even looked sad."

"Rebecca loves me?" Olaf looked at Larry in a confused way and and went in front of Larry and on the side of him was the fireplace.

"Wow, you really do know what love is do you?" Olaf nose started to sploshed and he pushed it back up.

"Olaf, you're melting!" Larry exclaimed.

"Some people are worth melting for," Then his face started to fall and hold it,"Maybe just not right this second." Then Olaf started to smile and laugh,

"Wait a second, there is your true love right there! It's Rebecca!" Larry looked at Olaf in astonishment.

"Olaf, help me up, I need to get to Rebecca." Olaf helped Larry, and ran towards the door and out they went, and then they started to run towards the museum...

When Larry and Olaf ran into the museum, it was empty,

"Rebecca? It's me Larry, I need you right now!" Hans came running towards Larry.

"Sir Daley, Sir Daley! Elsa and Anna and Nicky are safe, but Rebecca and Mcphee are not." Larry looked at Hans.

"What? What happen?" Olaf asked.

"Princess Anna told me what happen when she and Nicky exited out of the room, Erica came, and she looked suspicious, Mcphee noticed that and grabbed her arm, she then pulled out a gun and threaten him, until Rebecca punched her in the face, and then Mcphee yelled lookout."

"Erica is trying to kill Elizabeth so she could get the will and the tablet, now she is trying to kill my friends." Larry replied while narrowing his eyes at the mention of his ex-wife-now, Erica.

"Don't worry, we'll find out why." Hans said, until they heard a voice.

"No, you won't, because they have something they can't get out of." Erica said while walking towards them, holding the tablet and a snowflake necklace, one of her boys who was wearing a mask was holding Ahkmenrah by the back of his neck, holding knife near his front neck. Larry remembered that necklace, he gave it to Rebecca on her birthday, he growled and narrowed his eyes at Erica.

"Where's Rebecca and Mcphee Erica? Ahkmenrah, don't think this is your fault, they made you do it, okay?" Ahkmenrah nodded slightly.

"I used the tablet to put them in the necklace, catch." Erica said as she threw the necklace at Larry who caught it quickly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get you both out of there." Larry whispered to the necklace. Then Larry heard one of Erica's men groan in pain and as they fell down, an arrow was in their back, Erica quickly identify who shot that arrow and it was Sacagawea who was holding her bow and Thedore who was standing behind her.


	8. Chapter 8 Saved and Lost

"Sacagawea? Teddy? Thank god you guys are here!" Larry said in a relief.

"Ahem!" Larry looked down and saw Jedediah and Octavius standing next to his shoe.

"OH! Wait till I kill you both!" Erica screamed as she was about to stomped Jed and Octavius,

"Gigantor!" Jed yelled. Larry quickly picked them up before Erica could kill them.

"You tried to kill Larry and you tried to kill us, why?" Sacacgawea asked.

"I didn't try to kill Larry, I left him to die." Erica smirked. Larry groaned in pain, another white streak of hair appeared on the side of his head, he fell on his knees.

"Gigantor, are you alright?" Jed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Larry fell again.

"Really fine! Oh, shut up please!" Larry said as he clutched his shirt. Erica started to laugh.

"Oh! You fool! You really are stupid, you thought you could beat me- AHH!" Erica screamed, Larry looked up to see Rexy, Rexy was using his teeth to pick Erica up by her jacket and her tablet fell to the ground. The men that was holding Ahkmenrah, let go of his neck and ran away.

"Put me down, you stupid dinosaur! Come back here you coward!"

"Uh? Miss Erica, I don't think he likes it when you call him that." Olaf said half laughing.

"Shut up you goofy snowman!" Elsa, Anna and Nicky came into the scene and saw what's happening,

"Dad!" Nicky ran towards Larry and hugged him, and he picked up the tablet.

"Are you alright dad?"

"Nope, I am not." Larry stood up.

"Erica was behind all of this, she wanted to steal the tablet!" Anna angrily yelled.

"What? I thought she was your love Larry." Elsa said worriedly.

"Guys, guys! I already know, it's fine, we need to find a way to reverse the spell because Erica used the tablet to cast a curse on Rebecca and Mcphee by putting them into Rebecca's necklace." Nicky, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Olaf, Ahkmenrah, and Larry went downstairs and heard Erica screaming,

"I will find you!" Once the crew was in Ahkmenrah's tomb, Nicky handed the tablet to Ahkmenrah and Ahkmenrah held the tablet and said something in egyptian and the necklace started to glow, Larry placed it on the floor, then Rebecca appeared on the floor but Mcphee didn't.

"Where is he dad?" Nicky asked.

"I think Erica lied about the part about him being with Rebecca." Larry went over to Rebecca.

"Rebecca are you okay?" Larry whispered.

"L-Larry?" Rebecca said tiredly, she had a gash on the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm here, Rebecca, we need your help, can you tell us where Mcphee was before you got put into the necklace." Rebecca stood up,

"He was begging Erica not to kill me, and he told her to kill him instead, I was still weak at the time, then Erica told her men to shut him up, and they knocked him out, then they dragged him, I could see him, until he was out of my sight." Then Rebecca passed out again, Larry held onto her,

Flashback of Rebecca viewpoint-

"Lookout!" I heard Mcphee warning me until I black out, I woke up couple of minutes ago, and I heard him pleading Erica not to kill me.

"Stop it! Don't kill her! Kill me instead! Please! Don't put her in that necklace!" Mcphee begged. I feel so bad for him.

"Shut it! Or I will kill her." Erica yelled back at him.

"Spare her for me then Erica!"

"Boys! Shut him up!" One of Erica's men knocked him out by the bottom of the gun, I wished I could stand up and beat the living crap out of Erica and her men when they started dragging him away,

"Boys leave him on the floor here, I will have a little conversation with this one!" Erica yelled as she went to Ahkmenrah's tomb, her men was dragging me, I can't move, I just hope Larry will come, I open my eyes a little bit

"What the name of pharaoh are you doing here? What have you done to Rebecca?" Ahkmenrah asked as he was backing up, until Erica's men went behind him and drew a knife in front of his neck,

"Now Ahkmenrah, I want you to put Miss Rebecca in this necklace I found when she was compromised." Erica asked in her sick voice, I want to yelled no, but I was still too weak, Ahkmenrah shook his head, until the men gestured him pulling the knife closer.

"I'm sorry Rebecca..." He whispered, he said something in egyptian and I blacked out, All I saw was flashes of light.

Meanwhile-

"Elizabeth, how are we going to go back to New York to find Larry?" Elizabeth's dad asked.

"Oh shoot! I left my blue dust at home, the one that could teleport us to Larry!" Elizabeth groaned in frustration as she went through her bag, until she realized something she remembered that her ice powers made that blue dust, she went over her bag and found another bag, she took a deep breath and took out her hand and used her other hand to make the dust,

"Dad? I think I have another ability to make blue dust." Elizabeth's dad came over and saw the dust,

"Okay Elizabeth, teleport us to Larry."

"LARRY DALEY! MUSEUM!" Elizabeth throw the dust to the ground and vanished along with her dad.


	9. Chapter 9 Act of true loveFinale

Chapter 9 Act of true love and Finale:

"Whoa!" Elizabeth and her dad yelled as they fell to the ground.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as her dad was on the ground, face first.

"Yeah I am, now, I will go and find Larry, just stay here and wait for me okay?" Elizabeth nodded, then she started to feel nervous and started making a blizzard, Erica was running until she saw Elizabeth yelling,

"No escape from the storm inside of me! I can't even control this curse!" Elizabeth tried to run towards the door, but was blinded from the blizzard she was making!

"Elizabeth! You can't run from this!" Elizabeth turned around to see Erica, her hair was messed up and her clothes was ragged up,

"Just take care of my brother!" Elizabeth said.

"Your brother? He returned from the mountains, weak and cold, and said that you froze his heart!" Elizabeth gasped, she froze his heart?

"I tried to to save him but it was too late! His skin was ice, his hair turned white! Your brother is DEAD! Because of you!" Elizabeth then sobbed uncontrollably, and fell to the floor, devastated, she couldn't believed it! Her brother? Dead? NO!

Meanwhile-

Larry heard the commotion and noticed that Elizabeth could be upstairs with his ex wife,

"Elizabeth." He whispered and ran upstairs, and he happened to run into, his dad.

"Dad? But how?" Larry questioned as he hugged him,

"Larry, we have no time to explain, there was this blizzard upstairs that Elizabeth made and Erica is with her." Larry ran upstairs but fell to the ground, his hair was now fully white and the tips of fingers began to froze.

"Larry? My boy! Are you okay?" Larry's dad ran to Larry's aid.

"I'm fine, I need to go to Elizabeth through the blizzard."

"No! You can't go out there!" His dad yelled.

"Don't worry dad!" Larry then walk slowly through the blizzard and yelled,

"Elizabeth!" Rebecca heard what going on and noticed that Larry is gone.

"Oh no! Larry!" Rebecca ran upstairs and followed Larry.

"Rebecca? Rebecca!" Sacagawea called.

Larry gasped as his fingers began to freeze,

"Elizabeth…" He barely said a word, he was freezing, but Rebecca heard Larry voice saying Elizabeth in her mind.

"LARRY!"

Meanwhile-

"I still don't understand why my parents told me I have a child." Elsa said as Anna walked towards her.

"Elizabeth has the same powers- Ah!" Elsa felt a nervous and sad thing tingling in her body and began making a more strong blizzard, Elizabeth was feeling the same. It's like making a connection between Elsa and Elizabeth

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Olaf ran towards Elsa and hugged her.

"I'm fine Olaf, but I just had like a flashback of me, yelling at someone to turn away, I was in this type of car?"

"It was like Mcphee's car?" Anna asked, Elsa nodded, why was she seeing this memory?

"Was it bad?" Sacagawea said.

"I don't know, I don't remember, It's like having a dream and you remember some of it." Elsa replied.

Elizabeth and Larry-

"Rebecca?" Larry spotted Rebecca a few feet away and starting walking towards her,

"Larry." Rebecca then started to run towards Larry, until Larry heard something rustled behind him Erica holding a gun to Elizabeth's head, Elizabeth was not noticing her.

"Elizabeth?" Larry looked back at Rebecca, who is now close to Larry, he gave her an I'm sorry look and ran towards Elizabeth. Rebecca stopped.

"No!" Larry screamed as he stepped in between Erica and Elizabeth, Erica already shot the gun and the bullet bounced off of Larry as he froze to death and it hit Erica's shoulder and got knocked out.

Elizabeth heard someone saying No, and stopped the blizzard, she turned already to see Larry...frozen.

"Larry! Oh! Larry...no...No! Please no!" Elizabeth touched the side of her brother's face and wrapped her arms around Larry and cried.

"Larry?" Olaf and the others stood in shock, their best friend, was now dead, Nicky hugged his grandpa, who is Larry's dad and sobbed quietly.

But, something miracle happen, Larry's act of true love thawed himself. His heart place starting to thaw and Elizabeth kept crying, and then when he was fully thawed, he gasped in relief. Elizabeth felt movement, looked up and said,

"Larry?" Elizabeth quickly hugged her brother as Larry hugged back. He was happy to be warm again.

Olaf gasped,"The act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Elizabeth looked at Olaf then at Larry and remembered what her dad said,

"Love will thaw, of course." Elizabeth put both of her hands out,

"Elizabeth?" Larry looked at her hands.

"Love!" Elizabeth then went outside and thawed everything in New York and inside the museum. Larry gasped in amazement.

"I knew you could do it!" Larry exclaimed as he hugged his sister again, Olaf said,

"Wow! This is the best day of my life! And quite possibly the last…" Olaf started to melt,

"Oh Olaf! Hang on little guy!" Elizabeth then waved her hand and made a flurry for Olaf, so he won't melt.

"My own personal flurry Hehe!" Elizabeth looked at Larry and Larry looked back at her and heard a groan from Erica, she was near the lobby's desk and was rubbing her shoulder, Rebecca growled and was about to give Erica a kick, until Larry went in front of her saying,

"Wait, wait ,wait, let me handle this." Larry walked over Erica who noticed him alive,

"Larry? But Elizabeth froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!" Larry turned around and pushed Erica to the ground. The cops came inside the museum and arrested Erica.

"Who called the cops?" Larry asked.

"I did Mr. Daley." Larry turned around and saw Dr. Mcphee with Anna, Nicky, and Ahkmenrah.

"Dr. Mcphee! It's great to see you again!" Elizabeth ran over and hugged Mcphee,

"Uh? Nice to see you too Elizabeth!"

"Where did you find Mcphee?" Larry asked the others,

"We found him in a storage room… After we walked past it 2 times…" Anna quietly said, looking down at her green high heel shoes, Mcphee walked over to Anna and and said,

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." Anna then smiled and walked off.

"You liikkee heeerr." Elizabeth teased.

"Shad up please…" Then Mcphee straightened his bowtie and walked off. Larry and Elizabeth then bursted into laughter.

"Dad? Can you now tell me who is my mother now?" Elizabeth asked. Her dad sighed and pointed to Elsa,

"That is your mother…" Elizabeth gasped.


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Chapter 9 Act of true love and Finale:

"Come on, Come on!" Larry urged Rebecca to come and see the surprise his sister made for her outside.

"Okay! Okay! Uh! POLE!" Rebecca said as she went into a pole near the museum's door,

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." Larry said.

"It's okay, just show me the surprise."

"Okay here we are!" Larry took the blindfold off her head and smiled. Rebecca looked at it and went wide eyed.

"I owe you a dress after what happen a few months ago." The dress was inside a box and Rebecca held onto it and looked inside it.

"No way! Are you serious?" Rebecca said still looking at the dress, the dress was made out of blue ice and silk with sequins and the dress reaches up to the shin, and a sleeves that was light blue.

"Yes! And it's the latest model ." Larry smiled and folded his arms.

"No, I can't take this." Rebecca was smiling.

"You have to, no exchanges, Queen Elsa and Princess Elizabeth's orders, they officially named you New York's Ice Mistress and assistant." Then Rebecca saw Larry pointing at the necklace.

"What? That's not a thing." Rebecca chuckled.

"Oh sure it is! So...do you like it?" Rebecca hugged Larry and said,

"Like it? I love it! I could kiss you!" Rebecca gasped at what she said and covered her mouth, and place the box on the ground.

"I could, I mean I'd like to, I mean may I? May we? We me, wait what?" Rebecca stuttered. Larry chuckled and kiss her on the cheek,

"We may." Larry replied, then they both leaned in for a kiss,

"Mother?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Elizabeth?" Elsa replied it's been such a long time to see her grown up daughter again.

"How did you get into that dimension?" Elsa looked at her husband and everyone else in the museum,

"Something's not right." Elizabeth looked at Elsa in confusion.

"What do you mean 'something's not right'? Elizabeth asked.

"Someone is not a part of the exhibit here, I can feel it."

Meanwhile-

"Larry, My Larry, she was right, I did chose well." The eleven year old girl said as she held a tablet that was showing Larry kissing Rebecca she was wearing a purple hat a gold sweater with a blue skirt with tights, she had makeup on and she had brown hair.

"And that was unexpected, I like surprises, I can't wait to reveal myself." The girl stood up and walk out a mysterious door, who was this girl? and How does she know Larry? The next story will be a sequel after I'm done with the story called With Great Power (Continuation)

The End


End file.
